


Something about my t-shirts (always fit you just right)

by TheyCallMeBol



Series: This Must Be The Place [19]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ;), Airport scene, Family, Fluff, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Kinda, Lance is in Cuba with the fam, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Multi, Texting, also, he misses the bf, he's sorting stuff out, it's temporal, kinda bf, kinda everything, the end its super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyCallMeBol/pseuds/TheyCallMeBol
Summary: Lance is in Cuba for an indefinite time. He misses his boyfriend. Kinda boyfriend? It's complicated.Meanwhile, his family is there to remind him some stuff he seems to have forgotten along the way.





	Something about my t-shirts (always fit you just right)

**Author's Note:**

> HEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYY  
> HOW'S LIFEE MY DUDEEES  
> I don't have time to be working on this and this has taken toooooo much time for what it is (seriously don't expect anything too great)  
> But life has been hell this past month  
> College is hell, living on my own is hell, anemy is hell and im in charge of cooking?? I literally burn water?????  
> Anyways I HAD to post before the season 4 came out because I had to and I did yay!!  
> rip my sleeping schedule and Constitutional Law  
> anyways, I hope you enjoy :D  
> Title from 'Thousand times' by Oh honey
> 
>  
> 
> (All the conversations between Lance and his family are supposed to be in Spanish, but I think it’s much easier to follow (((and write))) if it’s just in one language. But yeah, this is supposed to be in Spanish :)

 

‘’I miss hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim.’’ Lance whined as he fell on top of his sister on the couch.

‘’Oh god, you are so sappy,’’ Su complained.

‘’I know.’’ he said resting his head on her lap.’’I miss him.’’

‘’Why didn’t you tell him to come?’’

‘’Ugh... Nah. Too soon.

‘’Yeah, fair point.’’ she nodded. ‘’Mom asked me the other day.’’

‘’Uh?’’

‘’She was wondering why you didn’t bring him. If it was because us or something.’’

‘’What? No, nothing to do with you guys.’’ Lance said. ‘’He’s working and I can’t just ask him to what, come to my home because yes?’’

‘’Is it that bad?’’

‘’Well… we are not at that stage of our relationship yet, I guess.’’

‘’Oh, okay.’’

***

(0:46) *Photo attached*

(0:46) *Photo attached*

(0:46) *Photo attached*

(0:46) *Photo attached*

(0:46) *Photo attached*

(0:46) *Photo attached*

(0:46) *Photo attached*

(0:46) *Photo attached*

(0:46) *Photo attached*

(0:46) Check this out looser

_(0:47) Lance._

(0:47) Do you regret you boring white ass now

_(0:47) I’m_

_(0:47) I’m part asian_

_(0:48) You know that right_

(0:48) Yeah I do but DO you have this beautiful beaches there?

(0:48) Huh? Do you?

(0:48) No you dont because the best beaches in the world are here.

(0:48) Ten points to Cuba!

_(0:49) They are beautiful._

_(0:49) I’m saving the last one as background._

(0:49) NooOOOOOOOOO O KEithhhhhhhhhh

(0:50) It’s just me and my nieces doing weird faces

(0:50) Delete that I sent it by mistake

_(0:50) But I like it_

(0:51) I dont delete it

_(0:52) *Photo attached*_

(0:52) You made it your fckng background

(0:53) I hate you.

_(0:53) You look super cute in this I couldn’t not do it._

(0:54) Im

(0:55) You are making me blush

_(0:55) Ten points to Keith._

***

_(14:13) *Photo attached*_

(14:14) Is that Pidge eating my chia seeds from the fucking box

_(14:14) *Photo attached*_

(14:14) DONT YOU DARE TOUCH MY QUINOA YOU MULLET

( _14:16) *Photo attached*_

(14:16) HUNK

(14:16) BRO HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME ;_;

_(14:17) We are chilling at yours because my house is dirty_

(14:17) Like your soul

_(14:17) Funny._

(14:18) That doesn’t explain why you are eating my food tho

_(14:20) Because I am poor and I dont have food in my house?_

(14:20) Like shiro would ever let you spend a day without food

(14:20) Try again

_(14:21) Uhm_

_(14:21) Because we like each other and that comes with Rights™_

(14:22) True but not valid

_(14:24) I have your keys._

(14:25) Fair enough

 

(17:02) *Photo attached* 

(17:05) Is thay

(17:05) Is tgat Keith on onw of my tshirts

(17:06) That* one*

(17:08) T-shirts* 

(17:08) And yes 

(17:08) Thank you, God.

(17:09) Oh wait, was it god that send it to you? 

(17:09) I didnt know he had facebook 

(17:09) Do you think he will accept me if I send him a friendship request? 

(17:09) K, chill, im sorry jeez, thanks pidge

(17:10) I forgive you because I know you are having a mental breakdown

(17:10) More like mental break UUUUUP

(17:10) Lance tOO MUCH INFORMATION 

(17:11) You almost gross me out enough to not send you this 

(17:11) *Photo attached* 

(17:11) Is that a manbun

(17:14) I have fallen and I can’t get up

(17:15) Enough payment for your hipster chia seeds?

(17:16) You can eat all the seeds in the world for all I care

***

(22:34) So

(22:34) I have been told you like my tshirts

_(22:36) Uh_

_(22:36) They are okay I guess?_

_(22:37) I dont hate them?_

_(22:38) Well, actually, the ‘sweet dreams are made of cheese who am i to dris a brie’ one its stupid_

(22:40) WHAT

(22:40) THAT TSHIRT IS ONE OF MY FAVOURITES

(22:41) SINCE WHEN DO YOU HATE MY PUNSHIRTS, KEITH?

_(22:41) I don’t hate your t-shirts_

_(22:41) I really like ‘the rotation of earth really makes my day’ one_

(22:42) Interesting

(22:42) I thought you liked ‘I can see uranus’ more

_(22:43) You are laughing rn arent you_

(22:43) YES

(22:43) THAT TSHIRT ITS A PIECE OF ART

(22:43) ITS A LITTLE DUDE LOOKING THROUGH A GIANT TELESCOPE AND LITERALLY SCREAMING I CAN SEE URANUS

_(22:44) I know_

(22:45) I didnt know you liked my punshirts so much

_(22:45) I just told you_

_(22:45) I think SOME of them are okay_

(22:46) Photography evidence shows otherwise.

_(22:47) Pidge managed to take the fucking pic didn't she_

(22:47) *Photo attached*

_(22:48) Lance_

_(22:48) You can barely even recognize me on that picture, let alone the tshirt_

(22:49) I would recognize that mullet anywhere

(22:49) Also that tshirt has a strain right above the ass so I recognized it too

_(22:49) You were looking at my ass_

(22:50) Of course?

(22:50) What kind of question its that?

_(22:51) Do you_

_(22:51) Never mind_

(22:52) Do I what Keith dont type for two minutes and then leave me hanging

_(22:53) Do you want a proper picture?_

_(22:53) Of me, I mean_

(22:54) Oh god thank you for this

(22:54) Are you still wearing my tshirt?

_(22:54) Maybe_

(22:54) Whose dick did I suck on past life to earn this

_(22:55) Lance._

(22:55) YES PLEASE KEITH DONT LEAVE

_(22:56) *Photo attached*_

_(22:57) If you dont answer in the next ten fucking seconds im probably going to die_

(22:57) Sorry sorry i needed time to process

(22:57) My heart.

(22:57) I thought you would look super cute

(22:57) Which you do, you always do

(22:58) But why are you so hot goddamnit

_(23:00) Goodnight, Lance_

(23:00) Wait wait no dont be so tsundere yet

(23:01) Just one more thing please I promise Im done with teasing

(23:01) Although it was barely teasing you ARE hot af

_(23:03) What_

(23:03) Why are you wearing my stuff?

_(23:04) Because I miss you?_

_(23:04) I thought you had figured that much out_

(23:05) KEITH

(23:05) YOU CANT SAY STUFF LIKE THIS JUST OUT OF THE BLUE??!

_(23:06) Why not? It’s the truth?_

(23:06) Because imnot ready for this level of cuteness

_(23:06) Night._

(23:07) Nonono Keith imnot making fun of you your are manly af and super hot I swear Im functioning with half my brain rn please dont leave

(23:07) I miss you a hell fucking lot too

(23:08) *Video attached*

(23:08) *Video attached*

_(23:10) …?_

(23:10) I have been playing on the bar some nights

(23:11) I know you dont like sappy love songs

(23:11) But I sing better when I think about you

_(23:12) *Incoming call*_

 

Lance hit the button at least five times with shaky fingers before managing to answer.

‘’ _Really_?’’ he heard.

‘’Yeah,’’ Lance answered sighing. ‘’Yeah I think of you sitting on my couch listening with your dumb face and your eyes focused on me like I’m some kind of- some kind of weird target you can’t lose, and, I- I don’t know. It helps. People clap so I guess I don’t suck.’’

‘’ _They clap because they are socially obliged to_.’’

‘’You don’t clap.’’ his heart swelled when he heard Keith’s dry laugh.

‘’ _No I don’t,_ ’’ he said. ‘’ _There is no society there to make me do it_.’’

‘’Why do you listen, then?’’

‘ _’Because I like it. I like your voice_.’’

Lance gasped. He knew it. Rationally, he knew Keith liked his voice. But he had never told him.

‘’ _I wear the t-shirts because they remind me of you. Especially the stupid ones_.’’

‘’I miss you a lot,’’ Lance said.

‘’ _Me too_.’’

***

“Lance, help me with the laundry, sweetie.” his mom said from the kitchen.

“He’s probably too tired,” Su said chuckling. “He stayed late talking to Keiith~’’

‘’Oh.’’ Nani said grinning to both of her kids. ‘’How is he?’’

‘’He’s okay.’’ Lance groaned into the pillow. ‘’Missing me just as much as I miss him, apparently.’’

‘’Aww that’s so cute,’’ Su said.

‘’No, it’s horrible. Now I know we are both suffering.’’

‘’You are so fucking dramatic.’’

‘’I’m miserable, Susana.’’

‘’Why don’t you invite him to come?’’ Nani suggested.

‘’Nah, mom, too much. He’s busy with work and all. Besides, the tickets are expensive.’’

‘’Oh, okay.’’ his mom said picking the laundry basket from the floor. ‘’You can mop while you help me, right?’’

***

‘’...And then Alex honest to god fell to the ground, in front of everybody, this girl he was trying to hit on included, and-’’

‘’Lance, can you take Clarita to school now? I have to go to pick some stuff from the bar.’’ his father interrupted him.

‘’Can’t somebody else go? I’m talking to Keith,’’ he whined.

‘’I’m sorry your niece has to have some education.’’ His father answered lifting an eyebrow. ‘’Hi, Keith. How are you? When are we going to see you?’’

‘’Bye samurai, I’ll talk to you later’’ Lance said quickly hanging the phone. ‘’He says hi.’’

‘’Oh. Okay.’’

                                                                                                ***                                                                                                 

‘’Lance.’’ his mother called. “Aren’t you going with your siblings to the party?”

“Nah,” he answered from the couch. “I’m going to sit this one out.”

Daniela frowned and sat next to him, trying to read over his shoulder. He shielded the phone from her view skillfully.

‘’How’s Keith doing?” she asked.

“He’s okay,” he said. “Well, he’s ill so he can’t go to work and he’s bored at home.’’

“I see,” she said patting her hands awkwardly over her knees. “He being bored doesn’t mean you have to stay at home, you know.”

Lance tensed at that. “Uhm… I know?”

“He didn’t tell you not to go, right?”

“What?!” Lance said. “No! Why would he-? I didn’t tell him we were going out today. He wouldn’t answer me if I did.”

“Because he would be mad?” she said squinting her eyes.

“No! Mom, oh my god! Because he wouldn’t want me to stay at home!”

“Then why don’t you go out?” she protested.

“Because I am not in the mood, okay? I miss him and my friends and he’s alone and ill now and I would like to be there but I can’t”.

“If you want to leave that bad, you can, you know that right?” Nani muttered. “Nobody is holding you back.”

“Mom,” Lance said rolling his eyes. “Don’t make a big deal out of this. I want to be here.”

“Doesn’t seem like that to me.”

“Well, right now it doesn’t seem like you want me here to me,” he said getting up. He took his coat and opened the door. “I’m going to see grandpa. I’ll be home to dinner.”

***

“ _You are yawning_.’’

“No...” he said yawning on his shoulder. “I'm not. Who’s yawning, you are yawning.”

“ _Lance,_ “ Keith said on the other line. “ _If you are tired I don’t wanna keep you up. Say hi to your family for me, will you?”_

“Sure gimme a sec.” he said getting up from his bed and going downstairs. “But I wanna make clear that I am not tired. It’s probably you who’s tired, amiright?”

Keith laughed and Lance smiled fondly. That sound had a weird, warm, fuzzy feeling on him.

“Keith says hi!” he said to his parents and Alex on the couch.

“Tell him he needs to get his white ass here to get tanned!’’ Alex shouted.

Keith laughed and Lance flipped the middle finger to his brother.

‘’Goodnight, samurai?’’ he said plopping on the couch.

“ _Goodnight, sharpshooter_ ,” Keith said and hung up.

“Not a word,” Lance said lifting his hand as Alex opened his mouth.

***

(22:28) Can I call you?

_(22:28) Yeah of course what’s wrong_

*Incoming call*

‘’ _Lance?_ ’’ Keith's voice asked worriedly. ‘’ _Lance, are you okay?_ ’’

‘’Why should there be a reason for me to want to hear your voice?’’

Keith sighed at the other line but he knew he had managed to make him smile.

‘’ _Lance,_ ’’ he said fondly. ‘’ _We talked this morning_.’’

“Yeah, but that’s just, I don't know, and amount of time. What’s time, anyways?”

‘’ _Uhm…’_ ’ Keith hummed absentmindedly. ‘’ _How was your day?_ ’’

‘’Is this your attempt at making small talk?’’ Lance asked chuckling.

‘’ _I’m trying, you asshat._ ’’

‘’Well, it sucked,’’ Lance said leaning on his bed. ‘’I was at the bar all day helping my aunt and my sister.’’

‘’ _...good?_ ’’

‘’Hm, kinda but not really? I missed being here and I got to see some of my cousins and my friends. We went out to grab lunch too. I used to like working at the bar but now… there are just some clients that make me want to go back to fucking Target - especially tourists. They are the worst.’’

‘’ _Uhum... I’m glad_.’’

‘’Keith, please at least pretend you are listening,’’ Lance said, a smile in his voice.

‘’ _Ugh, I was- sorry,_ ’’ Keith said and Lance could hear some ruffling nose. ‘’ _Okay, now. Talk_.’’

‘’What were you doing?’’

‘’ _Uh- I was drawing_.’’

‘’Really?! Wait I have to see this-’’

‘’ _No, Lance_ -’’

Lance pressed videocall and waved smiling at his camera waiting for Keith’s face to appear with a grumpy frown on his screen.

‘’Wow, epic bedhead samurai.’’ Lance snorted.

‘’ _I’m turning this off now_ -’’

‘’No, no, Keith, please, you look cute as fuck, please don’t hang.’’ Lance pleaded.

Keith frowned but Lance could appreciate a little smile despite Keith’s poorly illuminated face.

‘’Show me.’’

‘’ _No_.’’

‘’Will you ever show me anything?’’

“ _I already did_.’’

‘’Well, and it was amazing, don’t get me wrong, but you had like, five minutes to draw it. I want to see your  masterpieces.’’

‘’ _There are no masterpieces Lance…_ ’’ he said hiding a yawn on his shoulder.

‘’Were you sleeping?’’

‘’ _I took a nap after work._ ’’

‘’Oh, how are the kids doing?’’ Lance asked. Keith currently worked at a gym teaching some martial arts to some kids.

‘’ _Well, today we were practicing a bit of self-defense, just like you suggested_ ,’’ Keith said, looking everywhere but the camera. Cute.

‘’Wait, really?!’’

‘’Y _eah, I thought it wasn’t actually a bad idea. I mean, I would have loved to know some shit when I was their age_.’’

‘’What the fuck did you do at twelve.’’

‘’ _I got into a fight or two. But not the point. My kids_ -’’ Lance loved when Keith said it like that. My kids, my children. ‘’ _\- are actually super intelligent, you know? It’s not easy at first and the first lesson I almost pull my hair out at the end because they didn’t remember anything and it was so so_ frustrating-’’

‘’I bet.’’

‘’ _-but then today they remembered, Lance. Almost everything.’_ ’ Keith was looking at him now, all expressive eyes and blazing, soft smile. ‘’ _They were asking about last week stuff! Can you believe that?_ ’’

‘’Kids are amazing.’’

‘ _’Yeah,_ ’’ Keith said smiling. ‘’ _Speaking of, how are your nephews_?’’

‘’Awesome, they are asking a lot  about you, actually.’’

‘’ _Oh_.’’ Keith said, eyes honest and incapable of hiding his surprise, mouth a small ‘o’. ‘’ _Tell them I said hi. Your mom too_.’’

‘’Why would I tell them when you can?’’ Lance said getting up from his bed and opening his bedroom’s door. ‘’¡Eh, familia!’’

‘’ _No, no, no, Lance-_!’’

***

“So… I saw on Facebook Keith broke his hand.”

“You are friends on Facebook?” Lance asked frowning.

“Yeah.” Nani nodded smiling. “I added him a couple weeks ago.”

“Okay…”

“He can’t work now, right?” she said conversationally while she washed the dishes.

“Mom.” Lance said sighing. “Don’t start.”

“But why doesn’t he come to visit?” she sighed. “It has been more than a month. You miss him, he misses you, he’s free now. Perfect timing.”

“Just leave it mom.”

‘’But why? The tickets are really cheap, we could pay for them if he isn’t able to’’. Lance’s mom said again.

‘’It’s not that, mom.’’ Lance answered gripping the broom.

‘’Then what is it?’’ she asked angrily. ‘’Does he have a problem with us? With Cuba?’’

‘’What?’’ Lance said grimacing. ‘’Mom, no, god, why are you like this, he doesn’t have any problem with you or Cuba. Of course not.’’

‘’Then what?’’ she pressured.

‘’We are not at that stage of our relationship. That’s it.’’ he grunted.

‘’Lance, he already met us.’’ she replied closing the tap and rubbing her hands over her pajama. ‘’I really don’t see the problem.’’

‘’Mom, we have not been together enough time to say ‘hey honey, my grandpa is dying. Why don't you come to my country for an indefinite time?’ don’t you think?’’

‘’But that’s what partners are for!’’ she said throwing her hands in the air. ‘’If he can’t bother-’’

‘’Mom. I didn’t even ask him to come with me.’’ he said gripping the groom furiously. ‘’Don’t start throwing shit at him when you barely know him.’’

His mother closed her mouth on a thin line and leveled him with a glare. He was almost two heads taller than her, but he felt small under her stare.

“You didn’t ask him to come.”

“I didn’t.”

“That’s plainly rude.” she spat.

“It’s my relationship. You have no saying on it.”

“Lance-”

“Mom.” he said leaving the broom aside. “Listen, okay? because I’m not going to repeat this.”

She pretended to close his mouth with a zip and crossed her arms. Lance breathed.

“We just started going out. It’s- It’s too much pressure to put on someone you just started going out with. Also, Keith is a bit introverted and I don’t want to make him uncomfortable. He’s- he would stress too much over this.”

“So you take the burden for both of you.”

“He’s missing me too.”

“Yeah but not like you do. You are much more emotional, you are going through all the stuff with your grandpa...”

“And he has to suffer for that, too? Because I’m a whinny baby?”

“Sweetie you are not-”

“I don’t even know what someone like him would even see in someone like me. Why would I show him how of a mess I’m right now? I can’t understand how I managed to get him to believe I’m- I’m-”

‘’Lance, honey-” his mom said trying to hug him.

“I don’t need your pity right now, mom, thank you.” he said turning his back to her.

“Well excuse me for trying to help you! I’m such a horrible mother!”

“I just need you to back off a little, okay?” he asked. “I don’t want him to come so please stop saying it every two seconds. I- I need space.”

“Why are you always like this-”

“I’m going to the hospital.”

***

‘’Lance, what are you doing here?’’

Lance gulped and looked at his grandma, sitting cross-legged on the chair besides the bed, tight bun without a hair out of it, hand laced with her husband.

‘’Hi, Laura.’’ he sighed and stood awkwardly on the door.

‘’Answer my question, Lance.’’

‘’I had an argument with mom.’’

‘’Oh.’’ she said, surprised, in her own, weird, emotionless, way. ‘’Take a seat.’’

Lance nodded and pulled a chair to the other side of his grandpa’s bed, taking in the sight.

He had never really seen them together.

‘’What happened?’’

‘’Oh, well. Uh.’’ Lance said as he leaned in his chair. ‘’We had a little argument.’’

‘’That’s not right.’’

‘’Well, what can I say, if she minded her own business instead of messing with my love life we wouldn’t argue.’’

‘’What is your problem?’’

Lance sighed and looked at his grandmother. A couple years ago, when he had just left Cuba, she had taken him to her house. They didn’t have the best relationship then, still didn’t, but she had been there for him when nobody else had.

‘’Uhm.’’ Lance began, drowning on the honesty of her old eyes. ‘’I met someone, some months ago.’’

She nodded, caressing softly his husband’s hand.

‘’This person is, absolutely amazing. Beautiful eyes, beautiful hair, beautiful smile, super hot, by the way.’’

She lifted her eyes to frown at him.

‘’Also, really talented, in literally everything. Drawing, martial arts, driving, kids, even at school!’’ Lance smiled. ‘’He’s so smart, and a bit awkward, which is super cute’’

‘’You are not trying to convince me, Lance.’’ she said. ‘’What it’s the problem.’’

‘’He is amazing.’’ Lance sighed. ‘’And then there’s… me.’’

‘’What do you mean with that?’’

‘’Well, you know…’’ Lance said rubbing the back of his neck absent-mindedly. ‘’I’m too average. Average college student, average bad-paid job, average number of friends, average skills because ‘everybody has something’, am I right?’’

‘’No, you are not right.’’ she said shaking her head. ‘’What’s your passion, Lance?’’

‘’My passion?’’ She knows the answer. She knows him. But Lance didn’t miss a beat. ‘’I love space.’’

‘’Why?’’

‘’Uh.’’ Lance sighed. ‘’Because I will never know everything. Because no one will ever. Because it’s the biggest mistery of all. The last frontier.’’

‘’You love it because it’s a challenge.’’ she supplied. ‘’And you have never settled for ‘enough’. I admired that in you when you were just a teenager. And I still do.’’

‘’There are lots of challenges out there.’’

‘’This person seems like a challenge.’’

‘’He-’’ Lance closed his eyes to think. ‘’He is. He’s kind but difficult and he drives me crazy. In all the good ways. But also the bad ones I guess.’’

‘’You don’t just see a mistery on him.’’

‘’I guess I also see everything I’m not.’’ he confessed.

Keith was everything he wasn’t. Polar opposites, if you may. Some people thought that would be enough for the perfect relationship. You complete each other. But doesn’t that means he is incomplete?

‘’And is that so bad?’’ she asked.

‘’I… I don’t know.’’

‘’Do you know why I left Cuba?’’ she whispered.

Lance looked up from his lap to find his grandmother staring softly at the man on the bed, the shadow of his grandfather. His loving, kind and forgiving grandfather, who did everything for his family, never expecting anything in return.

‘’He was too much for me.’’ she said, taking his silence as an invitation. ‘’Or, I wasn’t enough for him.’’

‘’We married when I was 22.’’ she began. ‘’He inherited his father’s place at the beach. We worked non-stop, but we were happy. Soon I wanted more. Is the problem with people like us, Lance, we always want more. So we had your uncle. And I was 23 and life became something I wasn’t prepared for. But he was always, always there for me, being complete for the two of us. And then you mother came too, and I realized the bar wouldn’t be enough. But it was always okay to your grandfather.’’ she cups her hand on his cheek softly. ‘’And then your aunt came and I was suddenly 25, our lifes were falling to pieces, all the weight on my shoulders, because everything was always okay with him, and-’’

Lance knows what happens next.

‘’I wondered if life was more to me than a shack falling to pieces and three babies who had something to eat every day just because your grandfather lived on coconuts.’’ she chuckled. ‘’What would happen when we ran out of coconuts?’’

‘’And you left.’’

‘’And I left. I was young and reckless, and stupid and now, ironically, I live with regret, wondering how life would have been if I had stayed.’’

‘’You left for them.’’

‘’I could have stayed for them, too.’’ she sighed. ‘’I could have listened to your grandfather. I could have believed in him when he told me ‘everything was okay’. I could have taken what life was giving me and settled. I could have listened to a reason of voice that wasn’t on me.’’

She smiled tiredly.

‘’You know the story of Icarus?’’

‘’More less.’’

‘’Well, quick resume: Daedalus, Icarus’ father,  makes him some wings to escape the labyrinth. Daedalus tells him to be careful, not to fly so high.’’

‘’He doesn’t listen and flies into the sun.’’

‘’The sun burns his wings and he falls.’’

They remain silent for some seconds, the sleepy breathing of his grandfather filling the room.

‘’Are we Icarus, grandma?’’

‘’No honey.’’ she said smiling. ‘’We are the wings.’’

‘’I don’t understand.’’

‘’We see dreams, we see life out of the box and we chase it, we wander and wander and wander- and we need Daedalus to remind us not to fly into the sun.’’ she explains. ‘’And you know what’s great? Daedalus needs us too, because he wouldn’t escape the labyrinth if he didn’t have us.’’

Lance laughs. Keith was kind of nonconformist though. He was too reckless, lived on impulse, all nerve and instinct. Lance had been wings his entire life. And maybe, he had found now the only wings for his own Icarus.

‘’That’s why I don’t think ‘completing’ another person is bad. You are not incomplete, sweetheart. You are entire yourself, for the good and the bad. But you are not perfect.’’

‘’I know.’’

‘’And this person, isn’t perfect either.’’ she said smiling. ‘’You have him on a pedestal, Lance.’’

Lance thought of Keith and the ugly envy he felt sometimes when he saw him being everything he wasn’t.

‘’He needs you just as much. And not because of dependency, but because growth requires learning, and there are no better teachers than actual people that care about you, and are next to you to guide you through the way.’’

‘’Do you love him?’’ he asked.

Laura sighed and closed her eyes, tiredly.

‘’Yes.’’ she whispered. ‘’I don’t love him with the young devotion I did when I met him. But I still love him.’’

‘’What changed?’’

‘’He found a new set of wings.’’

***

Lance didn’t go straight home. He stopped by at the bar, just in time to find his mom sweeping the floor swinging at the rhythm of the music the radio was playing.

She glanced at him before going back to diligently clean the floor as he started whipping the counter.

‘’Did you calm down already?’’ she asked.

‘’Did you?’’ he bit back.

‘’Lance.’’ she sighed. ‘’Let’s not do this, please.’’

‘’Do what mom.’’ he asked, tiredly. ‘’What is _this_. Tell me what it is so I can change it already because I can’t stand your disappointment anymore.’’

‘’Oh Lance.’’ the broom hit the floor with a soft ‘thumb’ and his mom was at his sides in seconds, cupping his face between her hands. ‘’You don’t disappoint me. You never have.’’

‘’Yeah, sure.’’ he said avoiding her gaze.

‘’I’m serious, honey.’’ she said, caressing her thumb over his cheek. ‘’I’m so damn proud of you. Everyday. Just ask anyone in the village. They all know Nani’s smallest kid, the one that is going to be an astronaut for the NASA.’’

‘’I’m not going to be an astronaut, mom.’’ he chuckled.

‘’I get angry because you say so bad stuff of yourself. And the worst is that you actually believe it. And it pains me. Because you are so brave, and so intelligent, and so kind, Lance. You are all of those good things and it hurts me that you don’t see it.’’

Lance sobbed and a single tear disappeared on her hand.

‘’I know I wasn’t the best mother for you when you needed me, my baby.’’ she whispered. ‘’I’m sorry I doubted you. I hurt you and I’m sorry.’’

‘’You already apologized for that, mom.’’ he said smiling softly. ‘’And I already forgave you.’’

‘’And I will keep apologizing because I didn’t forgive myself.’’ she confessed. ‘’Because I look at you and I see so much in doubt in your eyes I wonder if I could have done something if I had been there for you instead of shutting you out.’’

‘’My shit is not your fault mom. You don’t have to blame yourself-’’

‘’Same as you.’’ she said hugging him. Lance hugged her back and hid his face on her neck. ‘’You can’t blame yourself for who you are, my love. Especially if you are the amazing person you have become.’’

He squeezed her and she rested her head on his chest holding her own sobs. She couldn’t cry in front of her baby.

‘’I wish I had taught you how to love yourself. Just like you love everybody else. Just like I love you.’’

‘’I love you too, mom.’’

‘’I know, baby. I know.’’

‘’Okay.’’ he said after some minutes. ‘’I’ll do it. I mean, I’m going to try. It’s not like I can avoid feeling like this, but… I will try.’’

‘’Really?’’

‘’Yes mom. Really.’’

***

“When will you come back?” his father asked hugging him.

“For Christmas, I will be here. For sure.” Lance promised.

“We’ll miss you.” Su said when it was her turn to hug his brother.

“I’ll miss you too.” he said kissing her cheek. “Don’t let Alex fuck up with this one, okay?”

“I can’t help it if he’s an asshole.”

“If I managed to get someone like Keith, Alex can keep a girlfriend for a week.”

“Keith is just as lucky to have you as you are to have him.” his mom said rubbing his hair. Lance smiled and turned to face her. “You, know, right?”

“Yeah. I know. Thanks, mom.”

***

He was arriving at that damn crystal door, and blurred moving figures started appearing in his field of vision. He pulled his suitcase diligently, looking over the mass of strangers for a mullet he’d recognize anywhere.

The small gate that separated him from them was coming closer, closer than he had expected it to, and he suddenly wanted to stop but his suitcase wasn’t stopping anytime soon, and his ears were losing their bottle-like feeling and his senses were apparently coming to life now, looking desperately for a black mop of hair, a pair of dark eyes-

And there he was, already looking at him, mouth a thin, closed line, fidgeting hands, eyes laser-focused on him like a moving target he was not able to lose.

Lance didn’t sprint to his side.

Lance sighed in pure relief because he was there. He was there, after so many questions and doubts Keith was there, waiting for him.

 

_Will you wait for me?_

_Always._

 

And like if the strings that seemed to pull them together, had suddenly become shorter, Keith himself jumped in action and walked closer, one foot at a time, biting his lip, nervous as the ball of uncontrolled impulse and recklessness he was, until he stopped in front of him.

‘’Hey man.’’ Lance said, eyes itching with the weight of tears.

‘’Hi.’’ Keith said and looked down, at his hands.

‘’How are-’’

‘’Can I kiss you?’’ Keith interrupted him looking up, looking for his eyes desperately.

Lance chuckled, unable to really help it. It wasn’t the best course of action because, well, Keith looked honest to god outraged, frowning immediately, fire on his indigo eyes, but who could help it? Here Lance was, a life of self-depreciating thoughts concentrated on a month, tearing him up with doubt about where he and Keith really stood, to have the truth revealed in front of him with four simple words.

‘’Yeah.’’ Lance said losing his death grip on his suitcase. ‘’Yes you can.’’

Keith smiled that little, soft smile of his, and stood on his toes to reach Lance’s lips. He breathed in their shared air, barely an inch apart, and leaned in.

Lance was fast enough to cup his hands on Keith’s cheeks softly before the other was leaning back, looking in Lance’s eyes with that fire-like stare that made him Keith, and Lance dived in again.

Keith sighed on the kiss, smiling, and Lance brought him closer, closer, closer than the space between them allowed, breathing into each other because what could they really do when their insides were melting, heart gone loose, entire body shaking in euphoria, until both of them were smiling so wide it wasn’t really a kiss anymore.

He kissed Keith’s cheek because why the hell not and, literally giggling, Keith slid his arms around his waist and tugged him closer.

‘’I told you he wouldn’t even notice us here.’’

‘’Aw Pidge did you have to interrupt it?’’ Hunk whinned. ‘’I’m playing this on your wedding guys.’’

Lance turned his head confused to find Hunk blowing his nose on a used tissue and Pidge smiling softly, camera in hand.

‘’I don’t think that’s how it works.’’ Lance said.

‘’Uh?’’ Keith asked, still smiling.

‘’I mean, no offense, but I’m not ready for marriage yet.’’

‘’Non taken, and same.’’ Keith said chuckling.

‘’I wouldn’t completely oppose to the idea of being your boyfriend, though. Someone has to take one for the team, right-’’

Keith interrupted him kissing him again. ‘’Okay.’’ he whispered.

‘’Really?’’ Lance asked, smile impossibly wide. ‘’Really for real?’’

‘’Yeah Lance.’’ Keith said chuckling. ‘’Really for real.’’

  


**Author's Note:**

> Wellll I hope you liked it :)  
> The tshirts are real and I found them on this awesome page :http://www.cafepress.co.uk/+joke+t-shirts  
> I need one  
> If you don't get something about Lance's family, everything is explained on the previous work  
> CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT SEASON!!


End file.
